Double Standard
by ifitaintbroke88
Summary: Two views. One point.
1. The Beginning

Summary: Two different sides of the same story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters in this fic  
  
A/N: First and foremost, I wanna thank Ronsrealgirl. She was my first reviewer and has been a faithful one till this day. You're my homechick! If I didn't give you recognition, don't worry, it's not that I don't care. I'm just too lazy to type it. I love you guys too, and please keep reading and reviewing it means a lot to me.  
Okay, this story is my 1st Ron/Hermione fic so bear with me. Here goes:  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Ron woke up with a splitting headache. He didn't go to sleep until 1 a.m. the previous night. He had been arguing with Hermione.  
Again.  
It went something like this: 8:47 p.m.  
"Ron, what're you doing?" Hermione asked as she entered the common room.  
"Playing chess." He replied absentmindedly. He was alone and using his practice board.  
"Ron, you really shouldn't wait6 until the last minute to do your assignments. Chess will always be there you know." Hermione nagged.  
"Thanks mum. But you really shouldn't worry so much." Ron responded.  
"I'm just saying, you wouldn't have to be me to copy if you weren't so lazy!" Hermione snapped.  
"Well I don't see you getting all huffy when Harry asks!" Ron yelled standing up. He upended his practice game but didn't care.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked defensively.  
"You know what it means." Ron answered.  
"Ugh! Ron, I'm so tired of your, your, you!" She screamed.  
"Is that so? Well, heaven forbid, Hermione Granger from being tired of Ronald Weasley."  
Harry walked in, saw them screaming at each other, shook his head, and went right back out of the portrait hole.  
"I hate you." Hermione said glaring at him. He looked hurt for a moment, but quickly recovered.  
"Ditto." Ron whispered just as maliciously.  
"I'm going to bed." Hermione said haughtily.  
"Have fun." Ron said loudly.  
"I will!"  
"I hope you do!"  
"I do too!"  
"That's great!"  
"I know!"  
And with all that said, they parted ways.  
After last night, Hermione could only thank the heavens that it was Saturday.  
  
A/N: Keep going! RRR! 


	2. Ron's Day

Summary: Two different sides of the same story.  
  
Disclaimer: I want to say I own Draco Malfoy, but I don't yet.  
  
A/N: Here's the second chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: Ron's Day  
  
Ron slowly but surely climbed out of bed. He stretched, rubbed his eyes, and walked over to the mirror. He looked terrible.  
His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was disheveled and his pajamas were buttoned up wrong. This argument with Hermione was their worst one yet. He had actually lost sleep over it.  
Damn emotions.  
What she had said just kept playing in his head.  
It echoed: "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hat-."  
It went in slow-mo: "I-ha-te-yo-ou"  
It fast forwarded: "Ihateyou"  
It even rewound and played back just to make sure he caught it: "uoyetahI-I hate you."  
And each time he heard it, it cut like a knife.  
He decided he couldn't mope around all day, so he went to get some eats and then he took a stroll alone. Harry had been missing a lot lately.  
  
So had Ginny.  
How peculiar.  
He was walking near the gardens when he heard a scuffle. Moaning, clicking, and squeals. He went to investigate the sounds, when he beheld a very infuriating sight.  
Bushy brown hair.  
Bowl cut blond hair.  
Gryffindor robe crest.  
Hufflepuff robe crest.  
"Hermione? Ernie?" Ron asked. The two jumped away from each other and Ernie stood frozen, while Hermione tried to sputter an explanation.  
"I-we-he-I-no-Ron-I-no." Hermione said. Ron shook his head sadly and walked away.  
He didn't feel like getting angry. He wasn't tired. He wasn't hungry.  
What was that emotion again?  
Oh yes. Indescribable heart wrenching pain.  
Why?  
He didn't know.  
  
A/N: I'm sure there's a good explanation right? RRR!  
  
*~*: aMaKa 


	3. Hermione's Day

Summary: Two different sides of the same story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys are liking this story. I haven't checked my reviews yet so. Anyway, read on. *_~ Oh but yes, in the first chapter the fight ended sooner than one, but they were thinking about it and that's what kept them up.  
  
Chapter 3: Hermione's Day  
  
Hermione woke up feeling restless. Like there was something she forgot to do.  
Why did her arguments with Ron always end up making her feel horrible?  
Because he's an insufferable git, she thought.  
Oh yes, that's right.  
Wait.  
No, that's not it.  
Hermione sighed and looked into the mirror. She looked small in her oversized Teletubbies shirt. Her hair added to that effect.  
She left the common room very, VERY reluctantly. Sooner or later, she would have to face Ron, and apologize. She didn't mean what she said it just sort of came out. And the look on Ron's face made her sick with regret.  
This morning, she had a Heads meeting. Ernie told her it was out on the grounds, and she thought it was strange, but if that's what Dumbledore wanted, she would do it.  
She went to the library first, dropping off the books she checked out, and walked outside. It was a beautiful day, but she couldn't enjoy it knowing how she made Ron feel.  
She saw Ernie waving at her from the gardens, so she called his name.  
"Ernie! Come here! Where's the meeting?" Ernie said nothing, but beckoned her to come to him. He walked further into the garden before she could yell, so she had no choice but to follow him.  
When she entered through the willow tree curtain, it was to see five benches arranged in a circle, and Ernie sitting on one of them alone.  
He had a smug smile on his face and one leg crossed over the other. Hermione's patience was wearing thin, and she most certainly would not grin and bear it for Ernie Macmillan.  
"Ernie! Where is the meeting?!" She screamed. Ernie stood up, walked over to her, and put his index finger to her lips.  
"Shhh." He said. "Don't ruin the moment by speaking." He looked down shaking his head from side to side pompously then grabbed both of Hermione's hands. He looked up into her eyes and gave her a knowing smile. Then, he pulled her to him roughly, engulfing her in a hug, then he stroked her hair.  
"Ernie, what in blazes are you doing?" Hermione's muffled voice asked.  
"Darling, I've finally figured it out. You needn't worry anymore." He chuckled.  
"What?" Hermione asked stepping back.  
"I've been seeing the signs Hermione dear. The weekend "meetings." The conversations over dinner."  
"Head meetings, and walking over to your table to give you news doesn't mean I fancy you!"  
"Tut, tut. I can see denial is not just a river for you love." Ernie smiled. "Now come here." Ernie dipped Hermione dramatically and kissed her. He stopped, put her in an upright position, and kissed her again. Hermione tried to say "no," or "stop," or something along the lines of "let go of me you useless pig!" but each time she opened her mouth, Ernie would stick his stupid, arrogant tongue in it. She was about ready to commit and unforgivable curse on him, when she heard a familiar voice call her name.  
"Hermione? Ernie?" Ron asked. Ernie jumped away from her and Hermione felt sick. She wanted the-the-the whatever it was look to leave Ron's face immediately, so she tried very unsuccessfully to speak.  
"I-we-he-I-no-Ron-I-no." She sputtered. All her life, Hermione had been a chatterbox. Her mouth went a mile a minute, but today it seemed her voice was out of gas. She hadn't done anything wrong, but she still felt horribly guilty for some reason.  
Ron walked away. To her surprise, he didn't get angry.  
She didn't care.  
Darn. Yes she did.  
She couldn't place the emotion on his face. She wanted to know what it was, why he felt it, if he felt anything at all. She too was walking away heading toward the willow curtain, when Ernie stomped his foot.  
"Hermione dearest, aren't you forgetting something?"  
"Oh yes. Forgive me." Hermione turned around and walked up to Ernie seductively. She flipped her hair, raised a hand to Ernie's cheek, and slapped him with all the strength she had.  
"Goodbye Ernie my sweet." Hermione grinned walking off.  
  
*End of chapter. RRR!!! 


	4. Harry helps

Summary: Two different sides of the same story.  
  
Disclaimer: All the guys in Harry Potter are super hot! Especially Tom Felton and Rupert Grint (*a.k.a.*) Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley. Oh yeah I don't own her stuff.  
  
A/N: Thanx to the reviewers! U guys r the funkeemunkeez!  
  
Chapter 4: Harry Helps  
  
Ron walked into the common room looking a pitiful sight. His head was hanging, he had a ginourmous frown, and his hair was disheveled as if he had been running his hand through it too many times.  
Ron didn't notice the compromising position Ginny and Harry were in. Ginny hopped off Harry's lap and dove behind the couch they were-AHEM-on. Harry quickly put on his glasses and opened a book sitting on the table.  
"Uh-wh-uh alright Ron?" Harry asked squeaking.  
"Harry," Ron sighed plopping down on the couch. "I have a headache, my chest hurts, and I feel weak."  
"Why?"  
"Four syllables. Her-mi-o-ne." Ron replied.  
Ron began to unfold the story from start to finish, leaving Harry torn between pity and, well, amusement.  
"Well mate, I can't really see Hermione getting randy feelings for Ernie Macmillan. He's a right old prat." Harry stated.  
"I know. I know, but why do I feel this way?" Ron asked.  
"It's obvious isn't it?"  
Ron shook his head, looking at Harry with the utmost concentration. "You fancy her."  
"Pfft. Harry, if I fancied Hermione, I would know." Ron scoffed. He stood up, glanced at Harry, chuckled "fancy Hermione pfft!" and left the common room.  
Ginny stood up from behind the couch and jumped over it. She laid down, and placed her feet on Harry's lap.  
"Where were we?" Ginny purred. Harry grinned, removed his glasses, and crawled on top of her. They were kissing for a long while, when they heard the portrait swing open.  
  
A/N: dun dun dun!!!!!!! Stay tuned. RRR!!! *_~:aMaKa 


	5. Ginny Assists

Summary: Two different sides of the same story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
A/N: I saw some pix from the Prizoner of Azkaban movie, and if god made one perfect thing on this earth, it was Tom Felton. He has his hair down in this movie, oi! And I heard this new film is way better than the first two. Geez I am so excited!! The movie comes out June 4 go see it! Anyway (*inhales, exhales*) okay, back to the story.  
  
Chapter 5: Ginny Assists  
  
Harry jumped over the couch and landed on the other side with a thud.  
  
Hermione entered the common room with sweat beads covering her face, she was panting and looked thoroughly upset. Ginny got up from the couch and ran up to her friend.  
"Hermione! Are you okay?" Ginny asked alarmed. Ginny sort of suspected what was going on, but she wanted to hear Hermione's side of the situation, before she went gabbing what Ron said.  
"(*Sniff*) Where's (*pant*) Ron?" She asked looking around.  
"He just left. Is anything the matter?" Ginny asked.  
"We just had a falling out. I need to speak with him is all." She answered rubbing her eyes.  
"Hermione, how about telling him how you feel?" Ginny said jumping.  
"How I feel about?"  
"Him."  
"I don't feel anything!" Hermione exclaimed.  
Ginny nodded her head yes.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"No?"  
"Yes!"  
"Then tell him." Ginny said.  
"For the last time I do not fancy your brother!" Hermione shouted. She pouted and stormed out of the common room. Harry stood up from behind the couch and looked at Ginny. They shrugged and went back to their-AHEM- buisness. 


	6. The Resolution

Summary: Two different sides of the same story  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved in the series.  
  
A/N: I found out that the guy that plays Peter Pettigrew in the 3rd film, will play Mr. Poe in my other favorite book that's becoming a movie: A Series of Unfortunate Events: The Bad Beginning. Well, just thought I'd share that info. This is the last chapter of the last fic I will write for awhile. I am working on another one, but the story is more intricate, and will probably be longer than 20 chapters. Just keep checking back with me for info about that one. Enjoy this chapter of Double Standard!  
  
Chapter 6: The Resolution  
  
Ron was walking in the North to South direction of the 5th floor corridor and Hermione was walking in the West to East direction. When they turned a corner, they plowed right into each other.  
Ron was still standing, but he had knocked Hermione to the ground with the help of her heavy bag. Ron was a mess, but Hermione looked woebegone. He had forgotten his hurt to help her stand up.  
"Thank you." She said quietly.  
"No problem." Ron replied scratching the back of his head.  
Silence.  
"Ron/Hermione I-" they both started.  
"Ladies first." Ron said.  
Hermione took a deep breath. "I didn't mean what I said yesterday. And Ernie kissed me I did not kiss back so please Ron don't be upset. It just seems like everything is going wrong between us, and I can't possibly imagine how Harry must feel always having to listen to us argue and whatnot it's just-"  
"Hermione calm down. Deep breaths. I know you didn't mean it and I didn't mean what I said either. Besides, I know you would never go for a prat like Macmillan." Ron snorted.  
Hermione looked pleasantly offended. Then she asked coyly: "What sort of prat would I go for then, Ronald Weasley."  
Ron looked down at his shoes and chugged like a train till his toes touched Hermione's. She giggled and tilted his chin up so that she looked into his eyes. He smiled, then leant forward to whisper in her ear: "A prat like me."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked quietly.  
"This." And Ronald Weasley bent down to kiss Hermione Granger on the lips.  
AT LONG LAST!! A/N: That's the end kids! But don't worry I have another fic coming. It's not titled yet, but it will be out soon! Buh- Bye for now! ex-oh-ex-oh *_~:aMaKa 


End file.
